


Three's Fun

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Tickling, Evil is split from Flippy, Immobility, M/M, Paralysis, Rimming, Screenplay/Script Format, Side Tickling, Splendid likes to watch, Tickle torture, Tickling, Voyeurism, foot tickling, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: October 27th 2010





	1. Chapter 1

Intro summary, Flippy has been caught by his boyfriend Evil. Tied up, rendered immobile(for the most part), and Evil calls Splendid over to join in.

Evil: *Grins widely at you* So. . . chief, you wanna help me tickle him? It's been ages since you tickled him and I've got him right where you want him. Plus, *Points over to a box full of tickling stuff* I've got everything you need to torture him with.

Splendid: Oooh, hehe, yeah, that'd be great. I mean, he's barely managing to not break. Maybe you could tease-tickle him until he breaks. Then, I'll torture him. 

Evil: Break? Uh, what do you mean by break? *Runs her claws along Flippy's feet, lightly stroking them and making the male squirm more*

Splendid: Well ... he grins widely, he stifles his laughter, but he hasn't really burst out laughing. 

Evil: *Grins widely* Well, I've been holding back on him a bit *Pulls out a feather and runs it between Flippy's toes*

Flippy: *Grins widely and squirms a bit more, trying to control his laughter* pffft, ehehehe. . . *Bursts out laughing when Evil licks the sole of his foot while still running the feather between his toes* Ahahahahahahahaahahahaa!

Splendid: Hehe, good, now we got him. Hehe ... now let's torture him! 

Evil: Indeed, you have anything in mind, Splendid?

Splendid: Hmm ... how about we let HIM decide? *He goes in front of the giggling Flippy.* So, Flippy, what do you choose: feathers, chinchillas, fingers, tongues, tickle lotion? You can only choose one of them. If you try to be a smart-ass and choose either of them, we'll simply use them ALL. *He grins deviously.*

Flippy: *Gets wide-eyed* Hehehehe. Just one? Only one? *Suddenly smiles* Oooh, ALL of them? That sounds hot . . .

Splendid: ... you mean you WANT us to use all of them? *He quickly glances at Evil who simply shrugs.*

Flippy: *Blushes and grins a bit* Well . . . yeah, kind of. It sounds hot to me, I haven't been tickled by you in a while and well. . . I dunno why, but . . . *He giggles a bit while wiggling his toes* It just sounds hot to me!

Splendid: Oooh, hehe, ok then. I'll tickle you with everything. Your whole body will suffer. But first things first ... I'm gonna have to tie you up, Flippy. That way, you're easier to tickle and torture. 

Evil: ooh, tying him up, that should be good! How are we going to tie him up, Splendid?

Flippy: Ehehehe, sounds nice! I'm already enjoying the sounds of this! *Grins widely* Lord this will be awesome!

Splendid: Hmm ... Oh, I know! It's something I manage to get recently. *He gets a small pill bottle from his shirt pocket.* Those are freeze pills. It makes the one who eats one unable to move its limbs at all ... AND it makes its skin twice as sensitive! 

Flippy: Hmm? Really? Sounds interesting, how long do they last? 

Evil: *Eye twitches as she grins widely* Wow. . . that sounds REALLY fucking hardcore! You're really getting evil when it comes to tickling, I think that's awesome! 

Splendid: *He looks on the bottle.* They last about 2 hours each and they take around five minutes to take effect. So it gives you plenty of time to put yourself in a position that makes you very easy to tickle. 

Flippy: *Grins widely and laughs evilly* Oooh, wow, that sounds like some hardcore stuff. Lord, are you planning on kidnapping someone?

Evil: Okay, so how do you want him to lay? On his back or what?

Splendid: Kidnapping? ... nah, that's not my thing. Hmm ... you could lay on your stomach, your feet in the air and your toes stretched. I mainly want to torture your feet and toes this time. How about you, Evil? Do you want to assist me or do you want to lay besides him and be tortured as well? 

Evil: *Looks at Splendid and scrunches up his nose* Well, I'd rather tickle him, I don't find the idea of being entirely immobile as much fun as just being tied up, I like to squirm and struggle. 

Flippy: *Lays down on his stomach and holds his feet up while stretching out his toes* Like this? *He wiggles his toes a bit teasingly* So, can I take the pills now?

Splendid: Oh, hehe, ok. You can assist me. Yep, like that. *He puts the pill in Flippy's mouth. He then gives him some water so it's easier to swallow.* Now, we wait. *Splendid slides one finger across his left sole.*

Evil: Awesome! I can't wait!

Flippy: *Grins widely and laghs a bit* Hehehehehe, I hope you know, Evil, I WILL tickle you later!

Evil: That's later, this is now!

Splendid. Hehe, yep. Do you want my help when you tickle her or do you want it ... in private? *He winks * Only two minutes left before we start.  
Flippy: *Grins widely* Well, chief, I was hoping you'd help me out, if you want to, that is.

Evil: Eeeeep! That would be awesome! *Nods her head wildly* YES! If he's going to get me back I want him as ticklish as possible!

Splendid: Hehe, ok then. *He pour tickle lotion all over Flippy's frozen (in movement) feet and toes.* Just some more waiting and then ... your hell will begin. 

Flippy: Hell . . . ? I doubt this will be hell, it will be more like bliss, heavenly bliss!

Evil: It'll eventually feel like hell when you can barely breathe because your lungs are sore from laughing!

Flippy: *Grins weakly* . . . maybe it will then, but it'll still be fun!

Splendid: Hehe, yeah ... remember, Flippy, you're getting tortured not only by your lover, but my ME as well. And if you think SHE's cruel, it's nothing compared to me.

Evil: MMmmmm ... I remember when you got really cruel at me ... you made me ... mmmm-

Splendid: *Blushes and cuts him off.* Anyway! Let's begin! *Slides one finger across his right foot.*

Flippy: *Thinking to himself and trying not to blush* _Good thing I'll be laying on my stomach, I don't want them to see my . . . reaction when they REALLY start tickling me!_ *He giggles a bit* Hehehehee!

Evil: *Grins and starts tickling along his spine and sides, making him laugh more* 

Splendid: *Tickles between his toes, which tickles like hell, as his other hand grabs a feather and runs it all over Flippy's soles.*

Evil: *Licks along his spine, making sure to tickle his sides with her claws as well* 

Splendid: Hmmm ... I want him to laugh more ... Oh, I know! *He goes and gets a box and gets out an electric toothbrush.* THIS will make him laugh ... a lot. 

Flippy: Ahahahahahaha, eheeheheheheheheh, heheheheheheheeheheheheheeheeehee! *Laughs even more*

Flippy: *Blinks and blushes* Ahehehe, h-hey, I d-don't th-th-think, heheheheeh, th-th-thaat waass among the things you mentioned using earlier! *Grins widely and thinks to himself* _But I'm not complaining!_ Heheheaheheehee!

Splendid: ... I never said that, did I, Evil? *He turns the toothbrush on.* 

Evil: I dunno, but he will enjoy this either way.

Flippy: *Blushes more* . . . Y-yeah, heheheheh!


	2. Chapter 2

Splendid: Heh, exactly. *He brushes his immobile heels with the electric toothbrush.*

Flippy: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EHEHEHEHEHHEEHHE, AHAAHAAHAHA! EHEEHEEHEE!

Splendid: Hehe, I just can't resist anymore ... *I brush under and between his toes.*

Flippy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH, OHHHH, GODDDSS, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHE! EEHEHEHEHEHEHH, HEHEHEHEHEHEH! HEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, EHEHEHEHE, HAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE, EAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Splendid: *Stops* What's wrong? That tickles too much? And why are you not tickling him, Evil?

Evil: *Grins widely* I can't help it, I just enjoy watching you torture him, it's so much fun! *She giggles happily* But yeah, sorry I just got soo interested in watching you tickle him that I forgot to tickle him as well. 

Flippy: N-nothing's wrong, hehehe. . . *He blushes brightly* N-no it doesn't tickle too much. How can something tickle "too" much anyway? Is that even possible?!

Splendid: Oh, hehe, ok. ^^ Well ... wait, why are you blushing? Do you know why, Evil?

Evil: . . . Hmmm, I'm not sure. I mean, Flippy only blushes when he's aroused or embarrassed, so. . . 

Flippy: *Blinks* B-blushing?! N-no reason! I'm not blushing for any reason! Just tickle me!

Splendid: Hmmm ... how about we ... turn him around? 

Flippy: WHAT?! NO! WHY?!

Splendid: I dunno ... why do you look so nervous about this, Flip? *He winks at Evil, telling him that he understand why he is.* 

Flippy: . . . *He blinks and blushes* I, ahh, NO REASON! I mean, why do you wanna do that anyway?!

Evil: *Smirks widely and laughs* Maybe to see what you're hiding.

Flippy: . . . *Squeaks nervously* I'm not hiding anything. . .

Splendid: Oh, really? Nothing? Not even ... maybe ... an erection? 

Flippy: . . . *Blushes even more and tries to act like he's not fucking embarrassed as hell* Well. . . there IS a reason I prefer to lay down on my stomach when I'm being tickled. . . 

Evil: *Blinks and then blushes a bit* _I never really care whether I'm laying on my back or my stomach. ._

Splendid: Yeah, I don't really want to hear it, Flippy. Look, both Evil and I know you're horny right now. I just want Evil to ... you know ... have some "fun". And besides ... if you do that, Evil promises he'll let you have the revenge you want and do ANYthing. 

*Evil smiles weakly and nods.*

Flippy: What kind of "fun"? *He blinks naively*

Evil: Oh, don't act dumb, Flippy! *She blushes* You know the kind of "fun" I give your ... manhood.

Splendid: So, can I turn you around?

Flippy: *Eyes the squirrel curiously* But what do you get out of it, Splendid? Hmmm?

Splendid: Nothing. I just think it'll make things more ... hot for both of you. So ... can I?

Flippy: *Blushes brightly* Oh gods, this will be torture, you have no idea how hard it will be if I have to endure having Evil tease me- *He glares at her* and he WILL tease me he wouldn't dare turn up such a good opportunity, I know him, he'll make the fact that I can't move unbearable. . . Oh god, the pun! *Growls and it's obvious he wishes he could facepalm*

Evil: *Grins widely, his fingers twitching in anticipation* Answer the damn question already, Flip!

Flippy: *Sighs* Yeah, yeah, you can . . . Oh lord, the unimaginable torture!

Splendid: Hehe, like we said, when it's over, you can have THE revenge you want and do ANYthing you want to Evil. *Evil nods and smiles.* You could also give her a pill. *Splendid turns him over. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of Flippy's boner.*

Evil: *Stares at Flippy's erection and then grins at him* Oh wow, you were REALLY enjoying that, weren't you?!

Flippy: *Looks at you(he's too embarrassed to look at Evil right now)* I-I can't help it, I-I just got so damn horny. It's just. . . I mean, this is so hot, like all the times Evil ties me up and tickles me, especially when he tickles my penis with a feather. . . *He blushes brightly*

Splendid: Oooh, hehe ... would you like me to continue tickling your feet and let Evil ... have some fun? 

Evil: Do I get to do anything I want to to that *he points at his crotch* area?

Flippy: Y-yeah, you can tickle my feet, Robin, that would be nice. *He blushes even more* I just hope he doesn't t-tease me too much.

Splendid: Well, I allow you to, you need to check that with him. *He slides one finger on each of his soles.* 

Evil: *Pouts at Flippy who tries to ignore her pleading gaze*

Flippy: Not the pouty face damnit, not that, ugh, fine, go ahead, Evil! Hehehehheheheheh!

Evil: *Grins widely and starts tickling his sides with a feather* Yay, now I'm going to tease you lots!

Flippy: *Whines* Aw, damnit! Eheheeheheheheh!

Splendid: Hey, Flippy! Just keep in mind that you'll tease her twice as much when you get her back. *He uses all his fingers to lightly scratch between Flippy's toes.*

Flippy: Ahehehe hahahahehe, y-yeah, I-I knoow! Eheheheheheeheh!

Evil: *One hand runs the feather along his sides while the other one runs a finger along his penis very lightly, making him laugh even more and whimper softly while blushing*

Splendid: Hehe, I'm really liking this. *Splendid now take two feathers and tease his soles and toes with them.*

Flippy: *Glares at you a bit* Whhhhaaat doeees thaaat meeeaaan?! Ahehehehehehehehe! Heeheheheh! She'sss t-teaaasingg meeee!

Evil: No, this is teasing you! *Tickes his sides and then softly licks the tip of his penis before blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

Flippy: *His eyes get really fucking huge as he laughs insanely* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GODDDDAAAMNIT! EHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHHAHAHAHAHAH! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHEHHEEHEHEHHEHEEHH!

Splendid: Well ... as you know ... I have a tickle fetish so ... I like that. *He uses the feather to tickle all around his immobile green toes. He then puts his tongue on his left heel and take aone big lick across it.*

Flippy: *His eyes roll a bit as he tries to endure the need to cum while laughing his lungs out* AHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE,, PLEEEEEAAAASSSEE, DON'TTT TEAAASEEE MEEE TOO MUUUCCCCH!

Evil: *Licks a few more times before smiling innocently at him, her cyan eyes full of cruel intent* But Flip, surely you don't want to cum quite yet.*She strokes his penis playfully with the feather, still tickling his sides with her other hand, he smiles widely, enjoying the way he whines and laughs*

Flippy: HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, Y-Y-Y-YEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I DOOOOO GODAMNNNNNITTTT YESSSSSS I DOOOOO! *He continues to laugh insanely, his erection begging for release* 

Splendid: _Hehe, wow ... he IS cruel sometimes._ *He keeps licking the bear's slightly trembling feet while his feathers tickle between Flippy's toes.*


	3. Chapter 3

Evil: Alright Flippy, I'll let you cum now, I think that perhaps you've endured enough. *he starts sucking lightly on his penis, making the other male moan in a mixture of pleasure and surprise*

Flippy: AHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, MMMMM, YEEYEYEYEEYESSSSSS, YEEEESSSS, THHHAAAANK YOOUUU, OHHH GOOODSSS, THAAANK YOU! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHHAHA, EHEEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA, MMMM, EHEHEHEHEH MMM, OHHH AHHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

*Splendid keeps licking Flippy's toes *

Evil: *He hums happily, his hand fondling Flippy's balls as he sucks on his penis faster* 

Flippy: AHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEEHEHEHE HAAHAHAHAHHAHAH, OHHHH, MMMM, OHHHH, GODS, E-E-EVIL . . . YOOOU'RE SOOO DAAAAAMN GOOOOOD, KEEEEP GOOOOING, I'MMMM SOOO, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, FUUUUUUUCKING CLOOOOOSE!

Splendid: *He starts to nibble along and upon each of Flippy's toes before he blows a couple of sorbets between them*  
Flippy: OHHH, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHA, OHHH GODDDDSS, EEHHEEHHEEHHEHEHEHHAHHAHAHA, MMMMMMM, MMMM, OHHH, *Twitches a bit as he laughs and moans* AHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, EHEEHEHEHEHEHE, MMMMMMM, EEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, OHHHH, MMMMM, OHHHH, E-E-EEEVVIILLL! *He moans as he orgasms, his dark eyes rolling upward and shutting as he pants, smiling happily*

Splendid: *I stop tickling his feet.* Well ... I think we made him "juice up". 

Evil: *She swallows Flippy's cum and grins widely, kissing the tip of Flippy's penis sweetly before nuzzling his neck lovingly* Yeah, I think so too. *She nibbles sweetly upon his ear* 

Flippy: *Opens his eyes and smiles at Evil* . . . How long until the pills wear off?

Splendid: *He looks at the clock.* Hmm ... about ... wow, we took that long?

Flippy: What's wrong?

Splendid: Nothing. It's just that the pills take effect for about two hours and there should be about 5 minutes left.

Evil: Oh, wow, okay, that's cool! _That's enough time to get a good head start before I have to run. . ._ *She gets up and starts walking off softly, so as to not be caught*

Splendid: *Rolls his dark eyes and make a small ice pillar appear using his freeze vision, trapping Evil's legs and showing his feet.

Evil: The fuck?! *Starts laughing insanely* What the hell?!

Flippy: *Blinks curiously at the blue squirrel*  
Splendid: I used my freeze vision power so that I could create stocks for Evil so he can't move at all ... or we can go with the pills. 

Evil: *Shivers and laughs wildly* Aheheheehe, hehehehehe, ahahahaa!

Flippy: . . . *Mutters to himself and twitches his fingers a bit* I can move more already. You know, ice makes him feel a bit cold and then he shivers and whenever he shivers it makes his muscles tense and relax(that's what shivering is, it's our muscles shaking and stuff in order to produce more body heat.) and that tickles him. Did you know that? 

Splendid: Oh, no, I didn't know. o.o Well ... I guess I should just restrain him instead. *I keep the ice for the time I put his feet in stocks. I then take the ice off. Finally, I attach his hands to a pillar that I make appear with rope.*

Flippy: I dunno, it's your choice, by the way, you wanna help me torture him? I think it's more fun when we both torture him.

Evil: Uhh. . . come on, you two aren't interested in tickling me that much, are you? *She struggles a bit, his toes wiggling*

Splendid: Hehe, I helped you tickle him and now, I'll help him tickle you. I think it's fair. *He turns his gaze to Flippy now, tilting his head* Can you move yet, Flippy?

Flippy: *Sits up and stretches* Yeah, I've just got to wake my body up a bit, my legs fell asleep a bit. . . *Stands up and stretches more* Yeah, I can move. 

Evil: *Eyes shut and he starts muttering a mixture of curses and prayers which tinge their cheeks, or would if they both weren't already aroused by this* Hehehehehe, this should be lots of fun. . .

Splendid: Good! Now, we call tickle him! So, do you want him to move his feet, or do you want him to take a pill?

Flippy: *Laughs evilly* Give him a pill! 

Evil: *Her eyes twitch and he blushes* Aww, damnit, well, I guess it's only fair.

Splendid: Hehe, indeed, it IS fair that way. *He puts a pill in Evil's mouth after prying it open and Flippy makes sure he swallows it.* During that time, I'll put ticklon all over your body. Could you please stretch your toes like how Flippy did, Evil? 

Evil: *Stretches his toes, trying not to giggle a bit nervously* I still say I prefer to squirm rather than be all immobile.

Flippy: Hehheheheehehehehe, you'll learn to enjoy it!

Splendid: Hehe, yeah. You'll learn ... *He ignores Evil's growls and puts tickle lotion all over his feet, and on Evil's sides, belly and ...* Um ... Flippy, do I put some ... "you-know-where"? *Splendid points at Evil's pretty aroused crotch.*

Flippy: *Gets a wide, toothy grin on his face* Oh, no need to tell me that twice, heheheeheheh!

Evil: *Squeaks* Ah, uh, err, Flip! That's no fair, I didn't use that on your crotch area!

Flippy: Oh thank goodness for that, I would've gone insane! *He grins deviously and then looks at you* I'll put some there if you're not comfortable doing it. 

Splendid: Well ... it IS his privates ... and you ARE his lover, so ... *Splendid holds out the bottle, and hands him the bottle of tickle lotion.* Just put very little. Too much and it'll do the contrary than it should. *Almost whispering* I heard it makes it too ticklish and makes the victim pass out, but I prefer that option.)

*Flippy takes the bottle and goes to him*

Flippy: He did say I could be twice as bad as you were.

Evil: *Glares at him, but with no anger in it.* I know. It's just ... I thought we'd do that ... without him ... more in private.

Flippy: *Glares back.* You just sucked my dick! I think he can "endure" seeing me tickling your parts. Besides, he'd do the same with us.

*Flippy lets a few drops fall on his length and crotch. He uses his fingers to make it go everywhere both inside Evil's ass with a finger, and outside of it.* 

Evil: *Blushes a bit* You just love to touch me there, don't you?

Flippy: It's hard not to, I really do enjoy feeling your nice hot ass, just like how I enjoy tasting it. 

Evil: *Avoids looking at him and tries to control his blushing* I don't want to hear you talk like that, you know how it makes me feel when you say those things. . . 

Flippy: Hmm, you mean how it makes you feel hornier? *He smirks widely* Okay, I think that's good enough!

Splendid: *Trying not to get turned on himself* Hehe, let's begin, shall we? *He grabs a feather and slides it across his soles.*


	4. Chapter 4

Evil: Pffft, eheheheheheheh, ehehehehehe, ahahah!

Flippy: *Starts tickling his stomach*

Splendid: *He takes another feather and tickles both his feet with them*

Evil: Aheheheheheh, hehehehehehehhe, hahahahahahaha, ahahahahahah, eheheheheehe! 

Flippy: *Blows a raspberry on his stomach, his paws tickling his sides happily*

*Splendid now goes for his toes*

Evil: Pffft, eheheheheheheh, ehehehehehe, ahahah!

Flippy: *Starts tickling his stomach*

Splendid: *Takes out another feather and tickles both his feet with them, a feather in each hand*

Evil: Aheheheheheh, hehehehehehehhe, hahahahahahaha, ahahahahahah, eheheheheehe! 

Flippy: *Blows a raspberry on his stomach, his paws tickling his sides happily*

Splendid: *He now goes for those wiggling toes.*

Evil: AHeheheheheheheehehheheeh, heheheheheheh, ahahahahahahah, eheheh!

Flippy: *Licks along Evil's belly, blowing raspberries on it occasionally*

Splendid: Hehe ... you're keeping ... *He points to Evil's aroused crotch* that for the finale, right? *Nibbling between each one of Evil's toes, his tail and feathers teasing across his trembling soles.* 

Flippy: *Gets really wide eyes and grins widely, barely hiding his own interest and desire* Oooh yeah. I totally am

Evil: *He gets wide eyes* Ahh, ehehehe, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, no, no, I'm good! 

Flippy: I think the chinchillas from the pet store would enjoy some fun, they are so full of energy and it's good exercise too!

Splendid: Hehe, ok then. *The blue squirrel goes and get the cages. Once he sets them down, he then takes out two chinchillas and put them in front of Evil's feet. They start to sniff the bear's heels, their whiskers already teasing him.*

Evil: HEEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEH, OOHHH NOO, THOSE DAMN CUTE LITTLE FUCKING WHISKERS. . . EHEHEHEHEHEHEH, HAHAHAHAHAHA, THEEEEY TICCKLLEEE SOOO MUUUCCCH!

Splendid: Hehe ... and I get to just watch and do nothing! 

*one takes a few licks on his right heel. the other one starts to climb his left foot, her little paws and fur and ... well, everything tickling like hell.*

Evil: AHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHE, HEHEHHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE HEHEHEHEHEEHHE WHHHHAAAATTT?! HEHEHEHEH WHYYYYYY ARRRREEN'T YOU DOING AAAAANYTHIIINN-EEEP! *Squeals and blushes when Flippy lightly tickles his asshole with his fingers, teasing him a little bit before blowing raspberries on his stomach and sides*

Splendid: Simple, Evil. Because, they do a far better job than I could. 

*One climbs his other foot as well, licking all the way there. the other one is at his toes, nibbling around and between them.*

Evil: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, EHEHHEEHEHEHEH, HEHEHEHEHHEEHHE, AHHAHAHAHA YOOUUU SUUURREE YOOUU'RRREE NOOOTT EHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHAAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA JUSSSST WAAAANNNTIING TOO SIIIT OVERR HEHEHEHEHEH THHEEERE AND JEEERKKK OFFF?! *Laughs helplessly and squeals with even more laughter as Flippy blows raspberries on his stomach and side and then nibbles them*

Flippy: Mmmmm, tasty! *Licks and nibbles his sides happily*

Splendid: Well ... yeah, that's pretty much 

*Both chinchillas are walking everywhere on his soles, their fur, tails, claws, teeth and tongues tickling him like crazy*

Evil: HEHEHEHEHAHHAHAHA, OHHHHH, REEEEEAAAALLLYY?! SOOOO YOOUUUU'RRREE GOOIING TO JEERRRK OFF TOOO THISSS THEEEEN?! EHEHEHEHEHEHHAHHAHAHAHHA, EHEHEHEHEHE I HOOOPPE SOO, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!

Flippy: *Licks him asshole a few times teasingly before tickling the insides of his legs and grinning widely*

Splendid: *He gets up and retrieves a chair with super fast speed, sets it up, sits down bafore his hands gently start to work on his own erection* Yep. 

*one and the other one are nuzzling against each other, their tails wagging and tickling his soles. Their fur and whiskers are driving him insane.*

Evil: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EHEHEHEHEEHEH, OH GOOOOD I SHOUUULD'VE EXXXPECCTEDD THAAAT! AHEHEHEHEHHE HEHEHHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAAH HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH! *Laughs insanely as the chinchillas tickle him*

Flippy: Hehehehe! Now for some extra torture! *Grins devilishly and starts tickling his asshole with his fingers, making Evil yelp and laugh even louder*

Evil: AHEHEEHEHEHHAHHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHH HEHEHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, OHHH GOOOODDDD! EHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Splendid's moans can be heard among the laughter of Flippy's counterpart*

*Both chinchillas lick everywhere on his feet and toes*

Evil: *Blushes brightly as Flippy tickles his asshole lightly, whimpering and laughing* AHEHEHEHHHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE EEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEH YOOOOOOUUUUU'RREE TEEEEAASINNG MEEE, FLIIIIPPY!

Flippy: Like you teased me, you have no idea how bad it was, Evil, I was so hard and you made me endure several minutes of pure torture! God, it was sooo hot, but it was still torture! *He teases his more, enjoying the way he squeaks and whines when he tickles his asshole, He also tickles the inside of his legs as well*

Evil: AHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH GOOODDDD, FFFLIIIIP, PLEEEEAAASSSE STOOOP TEEASSING MEE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH AHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HEHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Splendid: *Jerks off faster, moaning loudly* Mmmm this is so ... HOT!

*The one chinchilla nibbles between his toes, his claws lightly scratching between his other toes. the other one is nibbling at his arch, her tail tickling his toes*

Evil: AHHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHAH PLEEEEAAAASSEE, GOODDDAMMMNIT, PLEEEAAASSEE, EHEEHEHEHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA OH GOODDDD, AHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA EHEHEEHEHEHEHEHH!

Flippy: *Licks his asshole teasingly some more, smirking and torturing him, his tongue slips inside his asshole just a bit and he whines a bit* Easy, my love, you will get what you deserve. *Runs his tongue along his asshole a tiny bit less teasingly, making him moan and laugh more*

Splendid: *Moaning as he gets close, watching them both. He brings himself to the edge, and orgasms saying a mix of their names* OOOOOHH!!! ... *He pant and blushes brightly when he realizes what he said.* ... Yeah ... you can guess what I was thinking about. 

*Chinchilla number one decides to walk on his leg while the other one keeps licking his feet and toes*

Evil: *Grins and laughs more before nodding at you* WEEEELLL, NOOOT SPECIFFFIICCAALLY, BUT I HAAAVE A BAAASICC IDDEAA. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH, MMMMM, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!

Flippy: *Nibbles on the insides of his legs, making Evil shriek with laughter and him body shivers a bit as he laughs insanely, his eyes wide, they start getting deeper as he laughs even more*

Splendid: Yeah ... let'S keep it like that. Um, do you want me to take the chinchillas away so you can have more fun, Flippy?

*The male chinchilla further on his leg, is now on his knee. the other one nibbles the tip of his toes*

Flippy: No, this is fine, why do you ask? I mean, how do you think I would have "more fun" if you took them away?

Evil: *Squeals with laughter* AHEHEHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE EHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHE!

Splendid: *Smiling coyly* I don't know. I was just wondering.

*one starts to walk closer to where Flippy is, nibbling on her thigh. the other one sees one and wants to go with him, so he walks on her other leg, nibbling along the way.*

Evil: AHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHA EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HEHEHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-EEEEEEP! *Squeaks in surprise when Flippy licks her asshole lovingly, making her even more aroused and wide-eyed*

Flippy: *Grins widely, running his tongue all over and inside her asshole, his fingers ticking anywhere that his tongue isn't*

Evil: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA MMMM, OHHH GOODDDS, THANK YOU EVIL, THAAAANK YOU SOOO MUUCCH, OHH, EHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEHEHEHEHEHH MMMM HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!

*one sniffs Flippy's ears and then goes near his mouth, his whiskers lightly tickling Evil's asshole. the other one is now next to him, her whiskers tickling as well.*

Evil: AHEHEHEHEHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, EHEEHHEEHHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEEH, DAAAAAAAMMMMNNIIITTT, EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEHEHEH! *His gold and yellow-coloured eyes widen as he shrieks with laughter*

Flippy: Hmm? Heh, looks like they want to torture you as well.

Splendid: Hehe, it seems like that.

*Both sniff her asshole. the other one climbs her crotch, her whole budy tickling like crazy. one licks lightly.*


	5. Chapter 5

Evil: *Wails and shrieks with laughter* AHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHE HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE HEEHEHEH EHEHEEHEHHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA EHEHEHEHEHEHEH HEHEHEHEEHEHEHHEH! 

Flippy: Dear lord. *Admires the pent up bear's state* This is a Kodak moment, this is sexy as fuck! *Licks around Evil's asshole more, then starts fingering inside of him faster and more passionately, making Evil shiver in delight and moan loudly while still laughing, his erection bobbing from the shaking* 

Splendid: Alright. *He fetches a camera and sits back down, watching* Hehe ... *He takes the camera.* Allow me, Flippy! *Splendid takes a photo of this sexy scene, and feels tempted to take another, just for his own private reasons*

*Chinchilla one nibbles the trembling toes of the bear. Chinchilla two licks the upper part of Evil's tail* 

Flippy: . . . *Smirks widely as he fingers Evil more*

Evil: MMMM, OHHH GOOODDD, OHHHH, MMMM, OHHHH, F-FLIPPY-FLIPPY- I-IIIIII.... GOOODDD, I'M GOOOOING TO. . .

Flippy: *Picks the chinchillas up and sets them to the side before humming loudly while licking the tip of Evil's penis*

Evil: OHHHHH, MMMM, OHHH GOOOOODDDD, OHHH, OHH, *Trembles and moans as he orgasms* OHHH, . . .F-FLIIIIP!

*Flippy swallows Evil's length and his load at the same time, gulping*

Splendid: Amazing. *He takes another photo just Evil's in the throes of his orgasm* Wow ... *Looks at the photo.* You can feel all the passion and pleasure he feels.

*It's shown it to Flippy who licks his lips and grins widely.*

Flippy: I'd hang that on the refrigerator, but the neighbors would see it. . . *He blushes a bit more* 

Evil: *Tilts his head back and breathes heavily, his yellow eyes shut as he pants, an insane smile working its way across his face* 

Splendid: Oh, hehe, yeah. *I look at the clock.* Oooh, just in time. The effect should wear off soon. 

Evil: *His foot twitches faintly, leg trembling as he tries to move, but is exhausted* . . . Wow. . .

Flippy: We should do this again some time. That was amazing, a really good time.

Evil: Fuck yeah we should, right, Splendid?

Splendid: Was amazing. Yes.

Flippy: Sooooo… wanna share the tub together?

Evil: *Leg twitches more* All three of us?

Splendid: We can get clean.... or even more filthy, if you want.

Evil: Hell yes, let's.

*Evil slowly gets up as Splendid and Flippy make a run for it, he finds his footing and threatens both the squirrel and the bear as he takes after them*

Evil: You're both gonna die next time.

Splendid: What makes you so sure you can take down a superhero and your other half who had you coming and going.

Evil: *Red-faced* Flippy, if you don't tag team him with me, my jizz will be the last meal you eat!

Flippy: *Slight smile as he opens the bathroom door* Who said I wasn't already planning to, Evil?

Splendid: E-eep?

Evil: *Shoves the squirrel inside* Your turn is next, now let's take a bath.

[End]


End file.
